Question: Solve the equation. $\dfrac{w}{5} = 3$ $w =\,$
Answer: Multiply both sides by $5$ : $ \dfrac{w}{5} {\cdot 5} = 3 {\cdot 5} $ Simplify: $ \dfrac{w}{\cancel{5}} \cdot \cancel{5} = 15$ $w = 15$